Cybernetic love
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Si el enamorarse ya era complicado; el enamorarse por medio de internet era mil veces peor. Inseguridades, celos, orgullo, serán los causantes de que la relación se rompa. ¿Que harán Nico y Maki para evitarlo? ¿Lucharan para salvar la relación? O ¿Simplemente se rendirán? NicoMaki, conjunto de one-shots cortos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, esta vez la pareja es NicoMaki. Conjunto de one-shots basados en hechos reales(?, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews para ver si lo continuo. Denle like a mi página de facebook (El cual se encuentra en mi perfil).**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! school idol project y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si es fuera el caso, el NozoEli ya sería canon(?**

* * *

 **01 Lo siento**

Las estrellas brillaban demasiado esa noche, aun cuando las luces de la asombrosa Akihabara las opacaban, estás se podían apreciar muy poco.

Una pelinegra en especial miraba distraídamente al cielo, lamentando el hecho de que no tenían la oportunidad de resaltar entre tanta iluminación. Un fuerte viento le recordó que llevaba falda y un pequeño saco que muy apenas la protegía del frio, gracias a eso dejó de admirar el cielo y se apresuró a llegar a su cálido hogar.

Una vez que llegó al tan ansiado calor, dejó en la entrada del modesto departamento, sus botas y el saco rosado que usó para salir. Después de la anterior acción, soltó un "estoy en casa" recibiendo como respuesta un par de gritos eufóricos por parte de sus tres hermanos menores.

Debido a que su madre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, ella era la responsable de cuidar correctamente a sus hermanos. Cenó, conversó y jugó un rato con ellos, ganándose como recompensa sus hermosas sonrisas inocentes.

Cuando el reloj de la pared marcó las nueva en punto de la noche, sus tres pequeños tesoros sin desobedecerla se fueron a dormir. Deseando buenas noches y dando un beso a cada uno de ellos en su frente, la mayor se dirigió a su propia habitación a relajarse lo que quedaba del resto de la noche.

En cuanto llegó, se sentó en la silla que estaba en su escritorio y encendió su laptop en el proceso.

Teniendo encendido el aparato electrónico, introdujo su contraseña e inmediatamente inició sesión en su red social favorita. Varios mensajes de un grupo en especial, le dio la bienvenida.

-Ew… Nozomi en verdad que eres una pervertida… -Nico susurró disgustada, una vez que abrió el dichoso chat.

 **Nozomoo: ¡Ha llegado la loli! n.n**

 **Niconii: ¡¿A quién le dices loli, vaca?! ònó**

 **Nozomoo: A ti por supuesto.**

 **Niconii: ¿Por qué no te he bloqueado? 7n7**

 **Nozomoo: porque me amas UuUr**

 **Niconii: Ew, no.**

 _ **Honopan se ha conectado**_

 _ **Chicagato se ha conectado**_

 **Honopan: ¿Tan rápido peleando? D:**

 **Chicagato: Es su ritual Honoka-chan, nya owo**

 **Nozomoo: Hola Rin-chan, Honoka-chan. n.n**

 **Honopan: ¡Hola Nozomi-chan!**

 **Chicagato: ¡Hola! nwn**

 _ **Arquerademonio se ha conectado**_

 _ **Pajarita se ha conectado**_

 **Arquerademonio: buenas noches a todas. Y Nico, con todo respeto, ¡¿Podrías por favor cambiar mi sobrenombre?!**

 **Niconii: pero si te queda perfecto.**

 **Arquerademonio: la flecha que lanzaré a tu frente también quedará perfecto n.n**

 **Niconii: D:**

 **Pajarita: ¡Umi-chan! ¡Por favor no hagas nada!**

 **Arquerademonio: Kotori… Bien no haré nada… u.u**

 **Pajarita: ¡Te amo Umi-chan!**

 **Honopan: No coman pan enfrente de los pobres 7n7**

 _ **Chicaarroz se ha conectado**_

 **Chicaarroz: B…Buenas noches…**

 **Nozomoo: Buenas noches Hanayo-chan n.n**

 **Chicagato: ¡Kayo-chin! ¡Te has tardado!**

 **Chicaarroz: L…Lo siento u.u**

 **Chicagato: ¡No te preocupes! owo**

 **Niconii: Ew…**

 **Nozomoo: ¿Celosa Nicocchi? 7u7**

 **Niconii: ¡Para nada!**

 _ **Tomate-chan se ha conectado**_

 **Nozomoo: oh mira, ya no hay necesidad de sentir celos 7u7r**

 **Niconii: púdrete Nozomi**

 _ **Niconii se ha desconectado**_

Nico soltó un largo suspiro aliviado, ya que pudo desconectarse antes de que esa chica tsundere notara su estado de "conectado".

-Maki-chan idiota… -Murmuró.

La pelinegra aún no estaba preparada para hablar con la insensible de su novia, quien por cierto, la ha vuelto a plantar de nueva cuenta en la cita semanal por skype. A Nico no le dolía ese hecho, sino el que su novia no le diera alguna explicación del suceso.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. –Apagó la laptop, antes de lanzarse a la comodidad de su cama.

Nico aún no comprendía el cómo había aceptado ser la novia de una chica como lo es Nishikino Maki. Prácticamente son dos polos opuestos, no tenían nada en común salvo el gusto por la música que ambas compartían. En algún punto de la relación pensó que Maki haría de todo para cambiar su manera de ser, pero Maki siguió siendo la chica fría y deshonesta que conoció en línea.

' **Lo siento… -Maki-chan'**

No importaba cuantas veces intentara odiarla; si Maki dejaba su orgullo de lado como para disculparse, ella la perdonaría miles de veces…

Pues para su desgracia, perdidamente se enamoró.

 _ **~CONTINUARÁ~**_


	2. ¿Quién eres realmente?

**Por fin! despues de mucho tiempo he podido actualizar! la excusa de ahora es que mi laptop se averió y no he podido escribir, claro además de la bendita universidad uwu. En fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews con su opinion y denle me gusta a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion! n.n7**

 **Disclaimer: Love live! school idol project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente(?**

* * *

 **02 ¿Quién eres realmente?**

Para unas personas ella era tímida, para otros una persona fría e indiferente. A Ayase Eli no le agradaba que sus compañeras de clase hablaran sobre ella a sus espaldas, pero no las culpaba del todo.

No era muy normal que una chica de su edad fuera tan antisocial y tan esquiva con las demás. Si, no era normal; sin embargo a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que tenía en la mira era alcanzar las notas más altas en el instituo y mantener vivo por sí sola el consejo estudiantil.

Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era lo único que requería de su atención. Eso era antes de que _**ella**_ llegara a su vida en un día como cualquier otro. Eli no esperaba una solicitud tan repentina, ni tan siquiera un mensaje después de aceptarla.

En primer lugar, Eli no tenia respuesta alguna del porque la aceptó, ¿Impulso? ¿Falta de amigos en sus redes sociales? ¿Curiosidad?

Simplemente no entendía el porqué lo hizo, pero lo descubriría mediante la indeseable conversación que pasaría con su recién agregada "amiga".

 **Nozomi Tojo: Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad n.n**

– _Típico, agradecer a la persona que te aceptó la solicitud._ –Hizo una mueca, mostrando antipatía hacia el mensaje. – _Le responderé de manera educada, aún cuando sea algo hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo._ –Eli tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

 **Eli Ayase: No es nada.**

 **Nozomi Tojo: En verdad que me sorprendió que pusieras el link de tu perfil, pensé que eras más reservada en ese aspecto.**

–No me conoces… –Ella estuvo a punto de escribir aquello, pero tenía que demostrar que tan educada era con los desconocidos.

La respuesta que tenía pensado en escribir, se convirtió en un…

 **Eli Ayase: Busco ser más cercana a los demás, por esa razón he puesto mi perfil. uwu**

– _¿Desde cuándo coloco emoticones raros?_ –Farfulló disgustada. – _Más bien, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron el dilema interno que mantenía con su cabeza.

–Pase. –Cerró sesión en su cuenta, sin despedirse de la otra chica.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Esta parpadeó confundida al ver todo el papelerío que había en el escritorio de la menor.

–Elichika, ¿Aun haciendo tarea? –La mujer cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a su hija.

–Lo siento mamá, me han dejado demasiada tarea. –Eli fingió pasar de hoja al libro que estaba en su desordenado escritorio. –En un momento termino y apago las luces.

–No tienes remedio. –La mayor soltó un suspiro. –Procura no dormirte tarde, recuerda que mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano.

–Lo sé. –Sonrió resignada. –No tardaré en terminar.

–Eso espero. En fin, buenas noches hija.

–Buenas noches mamá y perdona las molestias. –La mayor solo sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Eli soltó un largo suspiro y cerró de golpe el libro, sintiéndose un poco culpable ante la mentira blanca que creó para salvarse de un extenso sermón que probablemente su madre le habría dado.

–Gracias a dios que no tengo tarea… –Comenzó a recoger el desastre que había hecho al llegar a casa.

En vez de apuntes en el suelo, estos se trataban de fanfics esparcidos por todo el suelo de su habitación.

–Mi mamá se habría enojado más, si supiera lo que estaba haciendo realmente… –Susurró, dibujando una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomoo se ha conectado.**

 **Niconii: Entonces le dije "¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy una hermosa adulta! ¡Déjenme entrar a ver la película!"**

 **Nozomoo: Nicocchi, ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Pareces una niña recién salida del jardín de niños! ¡Era demasiado obvio que no te dejarían entrar! xDD**

 **Niconii: Tenias que llegar tú…**

 **Nozomoo: Sé que me extrañaste uwur**

 **Niconii: Siéndote honesta, no te extrañé para nada n.n**

 **Nozomoo: Hieres mis sentimientos.**

 **Niconii: Dejando de lado tu interrupción, miré que agregaste a una tal Ayase Eli.**

 **Nozomoo: ¿Celosa? 7u7**

 **Niconii: ¿Celosa de ella? ¡Jajaja! Para nada.**

 **Nozomoo: Te creeré. Bueno, siempre la he admirado, así que aproveché que ella publicó su perfil y la agregué.**

 **Niconii: ¿Eso no es acoso…?**

 **Nozomoo: Acoso o no, yo solo quiere ser su amiga uwur**

 **Niconii: pobre de ella…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Oye Eli. –Levanté la mirada de mi libro y la enfoqué en mi único amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yuki?

– ¿Quién es Nozomi? –El chico frunció un poco el ceño. –Estuve mirando tu lista de amigos y me encontré a esta persona. –Le mostró su teléfono celular.

–Ella… –Tomó dicho celular. –No es nadie importante, ni sé porque acepté su solicitud.

–Mm… –El chico parecía poco convencido. –Si tú dices… –Susurró. –No andes aceptando solicitudes de desconocidos tan de repente ¿De acuerdo?

–Si, Si lo que digas. –Eli le restó importancia al asunto.

Para Eli, Tojo Nozomi solo era una desconocida sin importancia en su vida, sin mayor relevancia, solo una desconocida a quien le aceptó una solicitud por mera educación.

Y Eli, esperaba que se quedara en eso.

Solo en una relación de meras desconocidas.

~ **CONTINUARÁ~**


End file.
